


Five

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: There are five events that defined who Lizzie Saltzman is.





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story.  
> English is not my mother tongue; please excuse any errors on my part.  
> And of course I don't own any characters in the story.

There are five events that defined who Lizzie Saltzman is.  
First one occurred on a summer day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and her parents told her they were getting a divorce.Divorce such a big word for such a little girl. She didn't even know what it meant. They told her nothing was going to change. What a lot of crap was that. Even at that age she knew they were lying to her.When somebody tells you nothing is gonna change, it means everything is going to change. But she chose to trust their word on it. Of course she believed them they were her parents, they would not lie to her. Except they did. Everything changed that summer. Her parents were still friends, honestly she can't remember a time when they were something more. After the divorce she saw her mom every other weekend, her dad was even more quiet than usual. So she clung tighter to Josie. Josie who was her twin,her only sister and her bestfriend. Her anchor and one constant.  
Two  
They always do things together. Her and Josie. Lizzie can't remember a day they were apart. They always played together, studied together , read together even got sick together.So its no surprise to Lizzie when their letters arrive on the same day. Dad takes them to buy books , brooms and wands. Mom shockingly couldn't make it.Even though she and Josie are always together ,and have a lot in common, they are very different people, Lizzie knows that.  
So you can see why she is scared of the sorting ceremony. Really scared, because it might change everything, again. Her mom was a Slytherin , her dad a Hufflepuff. They can't get sorted into Slytherin ,they are screwed if they get sorted into Slytherin. Two Half-bloods in Slytherin ,yup screwed. Deep down she knows her sister will get sorted in to Hufflepuff ,and she will never get to see her again. OK, maybe she is overreacting, but in her heart she knows things wont be the same. She will leave her to. So Lizzie gets a brilliant idea. She will be so nice that the Sorting hat will have to put her in Hufflepuff. She spends the entire summer being the nicest person in the world ,she is even nice to Hope, and boy is that hard. The Gryffindor girl does not make it easy on her, and that is an understatement.   
But as usual things don't go Lizzie's way. They never do. They call her name Elizabeth Saltzman and her world changes yet again. What will I do with you ? You have heart but you have wit. Who ever said two minutes is not long, must have never been in her shoes. Because to Lizzie those were the two longest minutes of her life.  
Ravenclaw, it shouts. Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw the words echo in her head. No, this can't be right ,she is not. Nobody in her family is a Ravenclaw. Not her mom, not her dad, not her grandparents, hell she can't name one ancestor who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Josie looks at her shocked, Hope seems unfazed. She wants to argue with the hat tell him he is wrong. But she knows there is no use. Josie gets sorted into Hufflepuff, as Lizzie predicted.And everything changes again.   
3  
Bewitched, lunny bin, wacko, crazy pants, she hears snickering behind her back and a few "bold "ones that have the courage to say those things to her face. Yet another reason why she doesn't like Gryffindor's.   
She always knew there was something wrong with her. Now that something had a name. Bipolar disorder . So she does what she does best, pretends it is fine. Pretends that the names don't bother her, pretends she doesn't miss her sister, pretends she doesn't want what the Weasley's have. She pretends she is cold, and like always people believe her.   
4  
Anna Smith gets to be the headgirl. All Lizzie can think of is how unfair is that. Anna Smith isn't as smart Lizzie is. Lizzie is the best student in her year. It is a fact, everybody knows that.She has the highest grades , the highest test scores. Half of the reason why they won the Cup is because of her. She got the points they needed to kick Gryffindor's ass, and she will gladly do it again. How do you like that Hope ? Anna Smith plays quidditch, Lizzie doesn't . But neither does Kenny, and he is a headboy. Heck Anna Smith is the only quidditch player that is a headgirl. And what is worst they suck at quidditch, they are so bad honestly it is embarrassing. So why Anna Smith? Then it dawns on her Anna Smith doesn't have bipolar disorder.   
5  
Hope is annoying. She could never get why the older girl goes out of her way to get on her nerves, and she could never get why she does the same to her. It is their thing. The constant bickering, fighting, backhanded compliments. So when Hope kisses her it is a world changer, again. Because she did not see this one coming. She is a Ravenclaw, to her bones. She is supposed to be the smart one. How the hell did she not see this one coming. In retrospect all the clues where there. It was plain obvious.   
So when Hope finishes kissing her, she looks at her with fear in her eyes. Lizzie knows that look. Oh, shit i fucked everything up look. So, Lizzie kisses her this time. Because she liked the kiss. Her world was changing yet again, only this time she did not mind.


End file.
